Save Me
by Whatsername Stardust
Summary: A little bit of Alison/Brian angst and romance.


_**Breakfast Club fanfiction! I know right? What is this non-Harry Potter nonsense? Anyway, enjoy anyway, and leave me a review. Thanks in advance, loves. **_

**Save Me**

Allison lay on her bed; knees pulled to her chest and stared at the wall. She could hear the dial tone buzzing in the receiver, like an audible silence. She hadn't expected it to hurt this much. She had known it was coming, for weeks even, and it still hurt. She wasn't sure why, it wasn't as if she was in love with him. She hadn't expected it to last forever either. But it hurt. Holy shit did it hurt. She tried to press back the part of her mind telling her it was all her fault. The part that told her if only she wore brighter colors, or make up, or brushed her hair out of her face, or even smiled more, then people would like her. Andy would like her. Even though she didn't care what people thought, the voice remained. Allison rolled to a sitting position and stared at her feet in the red thigh high knit socks she was wearing under the baggy t shirt she had worn to bed. The winter rain splattered on the roof and she listened intensely to the noise as she fought the tears that were assaulting the backs of her brown eyes. She gave up, and several tears fell through the thick curtain of her long, dark lashes as she rested her head on her knees. Her dark hair fell around her face, hiding her from the harsh glares of her bedroom furniture. There was a shout and a crash from the living room. Allison ignored it. Another crash, then two more, and several screams, each growing more and more shrill, like nails screeching down a chalkboard. She pressed her pencil smudged hands over her ears, dug her chewed nails into her scalp and willed it all to stop.

As she lay there, Allison pondered what had become of the Breakfast Club. Much to her, and the entire student population's, surprise, Claire and Bender were still going strong. Also much to her surprise, Claire hadn't kept her promise. She had actually been cordial, even friendly to Allison, even asking her to eat with her at lunch once, an offer she had politely declined. Allison wondered how long that cordiality would last now that Andy had dumped Allison. She talked to Bender on occasion too. She worried about him sometimes, something told her he wasn't as tough as he looked, especially after his friends had dropped him once he started dating the straight laced prude they had dubbed "Queenie". There was another crash, followed by several in succession, a thump and an ear piercing shriek. Allison decided then to act on a promise made to her months ago. Someone had taken her up into a hug when she was crying and told her that if she ever needed someone, they would be there, and if she ever needed somewhere to run to, their door was open to her. She stood up from her bed, and replaced her baggy shirt with a black thermal button up and a baggy sweater, and tugged on a pair of worn out jeans. She shoved her feet into her worn Doc Martens, grabbed her bag, and threw her window open. With a few expert moves, the screen clattered to the ground, and she lifted her frame outside. The rain had progressed from a drizzle to a full on storm, thunder, lightning, and all. She placed the screen back on, without screwing it closed, after shutting her window. Last, she pulled her hood of her already damp locks and ran.

The soles of her boots smacked the wet pavement, and the rain quickly soaked her clothes. She ran all the way across town, before arriving in a small suburb of her hometown.

Brian Johnson lay on his living room sofa, staring out at the rain bouncing off the already wet asphalt. His house was quiet, as his parents had left him home alone over the weekend. He heard a knock on his front door, a knock that was at once eager and hesitant. He padded barefoot to the door and glanced out the peephole. A pale white face, streaked with tears and rain and framed by a dark mop of soaked hair stared back at him. The dark clad frame was familiar, and Brian opened the door.

"Allison! Come one in!"

"Hey Bri." Allison's voice was quiet, shivery with tears and cold.

"You're soaked. Give me your sweater." Allison unzipped the baggy black sweater and handed the dripping garmet to Brian. He hung it on the coat rack, which stood on a large plastic mat. He glanced her over.

"Come on." He said, "I'm getting you some dry clothes. Take off your shoes." He walked through an archway, and then through a door. Allison unlaced the boots, heavy with rainwater. Her red socks were her only dry piece of clothing. She walked into the foyer of the large house, shivering from the rainwater soaking her. Brian reappeared, holding a small stack of clothes, what looked like flannel pajama pants, a t shirt, and a sweatshirt. He handed them to her.

"Put these on. The bathroom is down the hall and to the right, with the blue "Powder Room" sign on it" he laughed, and rolled his eyes. Allison gave him a small smile, and then walked towards the bathroom, as Brian veered towards the kitchen. He placed a pot on the stove and filled it with tomato soup. He turned on the burner and set the timer, before returning to the living room. He turned his head at the creak of a door, and saw Allison walk out. The bright red knit socks, which seemed rather out of character for the dark girl, matched the red plaid pattern of his flannel pajamas. His worn out Devo shirt hung off her shoulders, she was smaller than she looked, as did the brown hooded sweater. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were streaked with black kohl eyeliner. The egg timer in the kitchen buzzed loudly.

"Make yourself comfortable on the couch. I'll bring us some food…" Brian's voice trailed off as he headed to the kitchen to retrieve the soup. Allison sat down, the soft corduroy of the couch was warm and welcome. She pulled Brian's sweater tighter around her. It felt softer, warmer, than the leather sleeves of Andy's letter jacket. It felt more like…home. She pulled her knees underneath her and leaned against the side of the couch. Her damp hair hung curlier than usual to her shoulders, the dampness made her neck chilled. With a tug she pulled the sweater up under her hair. Brian entered the room again, holding a wooden tray with two bowls of tomato soup, two mugs of hot chocolate and a box of crackers. He set the tray down on the coffee table and turned to look at Allison.

"What's wrong?" His eyes bored into her own, his voice wasn't harsh like Andy's. It was soft, like a blanket. That was all it took. One person who cared, and she broke. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed and the sweater slipped from her shoulders. Brian breathed in sharply when her saw her neck. The back of it was traced with bruises, suspiciously finger shaped. The tops of her arms were bruised as well. A combination of anger and sadness filled him, as he reached out to wrap his arms around her. Allison winced slightly at the contact, and then leaned her head into his chest. Brian rubbed his hand gently against Allison's back, trying to soothe her convulsions.

"Andy dumped me. My parents keep screaming at each other, and he throws things at her. Big, heavy things. He drinks all the time. He pushes me around. She just lets it happen. She still ignores me. But he won't. Not anymore. I can't do it. I didn't have anyone to talk to. Claire doesn't get what it's like to have life suck so much, Bender's got enough problems as it is, and Andy dumped me. I didn't know who else to turn to. I need someone to save me…" Allison finally let out everything, sobbing as she talked, and clutching at Brian like he was her life raft in a torpid sea. He gently rested his head on top of hers and rocked her gently back and forth, humming slightly under his breath. Allison's sobs faded to sniffles, her sniffles to hiccupping breaths, and hiccupping breaths to gentle, even puffs. She had fallen asleep. He gently scooted himself back, keeping hold of her, and he leaned into the couch cushion. He guided her head down, and she instinctively curled into his side. The eyeliner on her face smudged onto his t shirt as he reached to brush her hair out of her closed eyes. He let her sleep there, holding onto him, because something told him she hadn't slept in awhile.

Several hours later, Allison slowly lifted her eyelids. After a moment she recalled the day's events and her current location. Brian's arms were looped tightly round her shoulders.

"You're awake." He said softly.

"Apparently." She responded, a slight smirk crossed her face. Her arms were still around his waist, and neither made any sort of move to disentangle themselves. Allison thought back to her motives in going to that detention so many months ago. She'd gotten so off track. She'd gone that Saturday to learn more about the quiet boy, the one no one ever talked about, who was suddenly the talk of the school after a flare gun exploded in his locker. She'd shown up at that detention to learn more about Brian Johnson. She looked up at Brian, a tear or two shining in her eyes.

"I don't want to be like them.' she whispered, her voice hesitant. "I don't want my heart to die…"

This time it was her eyes boring into his, and then it was his face leaning down to hers. And then there was no more she, no more he, just a simple, yet monstrously complex, we. His lips crashed gently against hers and she smiled. Smiled like she hadn't in months. She pulled away and stood up, dragging Brian with her. He smiled back.

"Aristotle once said that friendship was love, without his wings. So Allison, shall we fly together? And I'll do you one better than saving you. I'll save your heart. I swear to God, no I swear to physics, that I will not let your heart die." Allison smiled at Brian, took his hand, and drug him out the door, and they danced in the rain.


End file.
